A Night in the Forest of Silence
by azn-saphirestar
Summary: What if Fuu Hououji went out into the forest of silence after she gave the food to Ferio. Is someone waiting for her. If so... what will happen? Dark Fic. Not a FuuxFerio.


**Rayearth (1)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rayearth, Clamp does, I mean I can't even finish a story I've created, how can I possibly own Rayearth!

**Rating**: R, Lemon/ Rape sniff ((Fuu-sama get out of there!))

**Pairings**: Fuu/ (I'm sorry; I** love** Ferio with all my heart, but simply every time I hear _Fuu/ Ferio_ it reminds me of him in that dorky prince outfit!)

**Summary**: Fuu feels lonely in Cephiro, the green haired boy she just met likes her, plus Umi is jealous. Still in the Forest of Silence, monsters roam, Fuu takes a walk at night and finds herself another handsome stranger. Takes place in the middle of **Episode 3:** _Ferio, the Handsome, Mysterious Swordsman_ (anime version)

((Thinking))

"Talking"

* * *

**A night in the Forest of Silence**

The three soon to be knights, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, left Presea's castle in the middle of the _enchanted_ Forest of Silence in search of Escudo, a legendary ore. As soon as the knights began to warm up with their borrowed weapons Presea gave them, they meet a swordsman by the name Ferio, a green haired young man. He asked if he can be their bodyguard, but Fuu sees right through his actions. As the day came to an end this is where the soon to be magic knight of _green_ begins her journey of misfortunate events.

"We have to sleep to prepare for tomorrow," The red knight said, talking to her two companions.

"Sleep, how are we supposed to do that in the _middle_ of the wilderness?" The blue haired knight asked in disgust.

"We'll have to sleep on the ground," The knight known as Hikaru Shidou logically said.

"Hm, must we?" The short blonde hair asked, looking at her two friends, Hikaru just looked at the blonde and said,

"You have a better idea?" Then the **thing** in the red knight's arms started to _pu_ moving its white fluffy rabbit ears, the red gem on its forehead shimmered and summoned from the sky what seemed to be an eggish looking house. "That's amazing Makona!" Hikaru yelled in joy. Makona _pu'd_ in response.

"It's just like Presea said, Makona has everything we could ever need on our journey," The blue haired knight, known as Umi, said dumbfounded. The green knight opened the door to the _egg-house_ only to sigh at the wonders she saw.

"My," said the girl in green, flabbergasted. The two other knights walked in shortly after her lead and looked around in amazement.

"Wow," Hikaru said all wide-eyed.

Fuu, the green knight walked steadily over to the king sized bed and picked up a sleep dress, "Even pajamas, everything you could want-"

"_Is this a hotel_?" Umi screamed in joy, disrupting Fuu's quiet, intelligent voice. Makona _pu'd_ yet again. Hikaru then walked over to a table with two fruit bowls on it.

"Hey Fuu, do you think it's alright to take some food out to Ferio? He doesn't seem like such a bad guy to me," Hikaru said, asking as polite as possible. A slight shocked expression on Fuu's face appeared but was quickly replaced by a small smile, Fuu then turned around to Hikaru's happy-go-lucky self and replied.

"You have such a kind heart, Hikaru, I think it should be alright," Hikaru smiled widely and answered back to the knight in green,

"That's great-" But Fuu interrupted the fire knight,

"However I shall take it to him, you are simply too kind and I'm afraid that you _might_ invite him inside, rather than just delivering the food," Fuu cleverly replied. Yet again the blue knight interrupted,

"I can see that,_ hehe_!" Umi laughed, diverting her gaze to something else.

Outside the man with green hair, known as Ferio, was silently thinking to himself. The cold breeze was swaying as Fuu walked closer and closer to her _bodyguard_. Fuu cautiously placed the bowl of fruit a few feet from the distracted man.

"I have brought you something to eat, I will leave it here, so help yourself," Fuu spoke, turning around to head back to the warm _egg-house_. Still not looking, the green haired man began to speak to Fuu.

"Hold on a sec," He quietly asked, stopping Fuu in mid-walk.

"Do you need something else," Fuu questioned, urging the young man to reply quickly.

"Yeah, can you hang out with me for a while?"

"What do you mean by that?" Fuu stubbornly asked.

"I really just don't want to eat alone," Shocked Fuu raised her hand to her mouth covering her slight surprise of a gasp, "you don't have to stay from a long time, and it'll be great to have some company for a change,"

"Ferio," Fuu whispered, down casting her eyes.

Still not looking her way he replied, "Even someone who looks upset all the time, like you, is better then nothing," He smirked. Fuu gasped at his surprising reply and ran off toward the _egg-house_, after giving him a quick last glance. Ferio then laughed quietly.

Fuu was awakened suddenly to realize her _dream_ was just a _dream_. ((_It seemed too real to be a dream I believe I need some air_)), with that thought, Fuu dressed into her armor, by placing her green gemmed glove on her hand, and left quietly out of the _egg-house_.

Looking around, Fuu spotted Ferio asleep on top of the tree he was leaning on the last time she visited him. He laid deep in sleep on the thick tree branch. Walking slowly and cautiously past him, Fuu finally made a run for it through the forest, not knowing why. After a while Fuu turned around not seeing the egg shaped house anymore in the distant. Looking around her, Fuu spotted a big rock. Advancing upon it, Fuu sat down and thought to herself and about her _dream_.

((The dream, it seemed too real, his voice, it was calling me. I don't understand. Clearly, what did it mean?)) Fuu questioned herself. ((If only I knew, but)) Fuu paused, hearing something far away. Summoning her weapon leant from Presea, Fuu aimed and waited, calling whom ever was out there.

"Who is out there, show yourself or I'll shoot," Fuu yelled. Pulling back her arrow, for a more efficient shot, she called out again, "Who is there, Hikaru-sama, Umi-sama?" Getting no reply, she called again, "Ferio?" Yet again to no avail. Fuu let her arrow go, letting it fly to its target.

"Heh, you're good, but not good enough," A mysterious person said, appearing up front of Fuu. Shocked, Fuu grabbed another arrow from her back, but it was too late, the man disappeared. Fuu looked around turning from side to side. ((I need Hikaru-sama and Umi-sama!)) Fuu thought in distress. Hearing a laugh from behind her, Fuu did an about-face facing the magical man.

"You don't need their help, because when I'm done with you, you will be already dead," The man laughed knocking Fuu's bow and arrows to the ground and pushed her into a tree looking directly into her emerald eyes.

Fuu looked into his mystical eyes in fear. Pinning her to the tree, the man used one of his arms to pull off her glasses, making a tear come out of the girls fragile eyes. ((If anything happens to me, I don't know what I would do)) Fuu yelled, panic filling her scent. The man smirked.

"Woman, you do not seem strong, yet you are to become a magic knight?" He asked, mocking her. Fuu shock her head, not feeling to be polite to the man who was about to kill her.

"I will become a magic knight, along side my friends Umi-sama and Hikaru-sama, together we will rescue Emeraude-hime," Fuu exclaimed, still not forgetting her current position. The man frowned this time loosening his grip on Fuu's arms.

"What if Emeraude-hime does not want to be rescued?" He replied softly, looking past her. Fuu couldn't see him that good, because he tossed her spectacles aside.

"Then explain, I believe Zagato-" Fuu was cut off by a punch landing next to her head. The man struck at Fuu aiming for the tree beside her head, Fuu's eyes widened in terror.

"Don't ever say that about Zagato-sama, ever," The man yelled, pulling off Fuu's glove on her pinned left hand, making Fuu's armor disappear. "Zagato didn't order me to kill you magic knights yet, but for my lord, I will keep you alive," He said, glaring at her. Leaning in close, the man sniffed Fuu, widening his eyes and smirked.

"So you do work for Zagato, then you are a friend of that middle aged woman dressed in black?" Fuu questioned, trying to figure out what the man was thinking. She could tell there was a bit of hate in his eyes, but then something deeper in him, but couldn't quite figure it out. Fuu then heard him start laughing. "What is so funny?"

"_Middle aged woman dressed in black_, Alcyone, no," He stated, recovering from his outburst. His voice became cold and darkened again and asked Fuu the most terrifying question, "Magic Knight, do you wish to die?" again tightening his grip on the intelligent girl.

"No, what do you want from me?" Fuu said unsure of why. The man leaned closer to Fuu making her see him clearer. Smelling in her scent again, the man smirked.

"Magic Knight, I want you," He stated, making out what the other emotion was in his eyes, Fuu's eyes widened, it was either lust or… love.

* * *

**A/n: hey it's azn, the lemon will be posted up soon, thank-you all my kind reviewers.**

Azn


End file.
